LastPower
LastPower was a Canadian user who briefly visited Zimmertwins.com in the Summer of 2012. He is infamous for having claimed to be a "famous" user from Zimmertwins.ca, but never specifying whom. His true identity became the subject of much controversy in the community. During the summer of 2018, LastPower, for the first time in several years, renewed his membership. He created 15 movies during the month he was there, and in his last movie, he finally revealed his true identity as zimkedz1. The controversy LastPower joined Zimmertwins.com at around May or June in 2012. He started off by making four regular movies. His fifth movie was a message to his fellow users, in which stated that he used to be a famous user from Zimmertwins.ca. A couple users gave some guesses but these were denied by LastPower. The movie didn't get much attention. A few dozen movies later, and after getting to know the other users, he made a follow-up movie where he challenged everyone to guess who he was. This time dozens of users tried guessing, but all were shot down by LastPower, which irritated some people. Many users also made movies to LastPower that had guesses inside them, but they were also shot down. LastPower continued making normal movies while some users kept trying to figure out who he was. When the time came where his VIP was close to expiring, he made a couple last movies where he teased his identity. LastPower's VIP expired soon afterwards, leaving many questions unanswered. The other users continued to dwell on the mystery, but eventually gave up, and the controversy died down. The most common users that were accused of being LastPower were Stormrox, EvilsainT, and vik19, due to their ties to Zimmertwins.ca, and their troubled pasts. However, EvilsainT is confirmed to be a female, while LastPower is a boy. Stormrox has repeatedly denied the claim that he is LastPower, and vik19 was never around to make a statement. zimkedz1 During the summer of 2018, LastPower renewed his membership because he "felt rather nostalgic" and wanted to make some more movies again, before he leaves permanently. At the end of the month, and after posting about a dozen or so movies, he made his final goodbye movie. In this movie, LastPower reveals his true identity as zimkedz1. He admits he didn't say anything earlier because he was afraid that people would accuse him of being pigle33 (a notorious user at the time), who zimkedz1 also reveals; is his younger brother. He then ends the movie by wishing the viewer well. Points of interest * LastPower has repeatedly stated he's a boy * He was one of the several Canadian users that migrated from ZT.ca to ZT.com during April-June of 2010. He was also one of the Canadian users that got a free 1-month membership. * He was supposedly famous on Zimmertwins.ca. * He hinted at being involved in some drama on Zimmertwins.ca. * When he revealed he was an older user, he also mentioned "knowing someone pretty bad here". It is unknown who he was referring to, and he gave no hints to this person's identity. Category:Troublemakers